White Wedding Blitz
by angelisis7
Summary: It's Carly's wedding day and most of Port Charles has been invited, even Elizabeth. But things aren't always what they see and rarely do plans work out the way people want. See what this 'special' day has in store for our PC residents.


A oneshot, inspired by the wonderful Deb! Hope you all enjoy and will share your thoughts with me. Warnings for language and adult situations. (go figure)

**White Wedding Blitz**

Elizabeth looked at the envelope and the contents within, wondering not for the first time, why she was invited.

The long standing loathe/hate relationship between her and Carly wasn't really conducive of being invited to such a…joyous event.

What was the reasoning behind her being invited? Was it to rub in her face, the fact that Jason would be there, standing tall and…proud beside her? Was there a more enigmatic reason or were the reasons more nefarious in nature.

Never had there been a reason or a desire to want to delve into the mind of the social climbing twit but for just a moment, Elizabeth almost wished she knew the answers to her multitude of questions and figured, submerging herself in the mire that was that woman's mind, might be worth it.

Of course if she had the opportunity, she'd probably have to book a one-way trip to the loonybin for an undetermined length of time.

Putting her more morbid thoughts back in the locked portion of her mind, she slipped on her Klara Midi beaded silk maternity cocktail dress. The black lace lingerie wasn't the most comfortable in her condition, the lace was rough against her skin, but it went so well with the dress, so she decided, grinning and bearing it was the best course of action.

After donning her jewelry and shoes, she checked her hair and make-up and then walked into her living room.

"Why am I going to this wedding again?" She said as she spotted her 'big' mistake sitting on her couch.

Ever since she told him there was no way he was going to be a part of her pregnancy and the baby's life, he had become unbearable. Every other day he whined that she was depriving him of his rights. In all honesty, when he got started all she heard was blah, blah, blah, but what he seemed to forget, why the hell would she allow a drug addict near her children, born or not.

Poor Cameron was continually being left in daycare because her ex-husband was useless. He had been bounced from home to home all because of a druggie and that was why Lucky would never have anything to do with her newest child, well and the fact that this baby wasn't his. Something she hadn't told him but wanted to, she just had to figure out how to go about doing it.

"Liz, you are going for me, because she is my cousin. Don't be like this, please, she deserves to be as happy as us." Lucky said.

'Happy, what kind of drugs is he taking now?' She said to herself but out loud said, "Lucky, we are nothing but friends, which is all we are ever going to be."

"You don't know that for certain, we are working back to our great love, just give us time and you will see, the greatness that is Lucky and Liz, will rise again, Port Charles won't know what hit it. Our permanent lock won't fail us Liz, you have to see that."

Why was she the only one who could see the lunacy the Spencer's wore as a second skin, although the better question would be, why hadn't she seen it before?

"Lucky, come back from delusional land, we don't have a great love, there is no permanent lock, it was picked, thank God and it won't ever be capable of locking again. We barely have a tolerable friendship, we put up with each other because every once in a while you played daddy to my son. I am going with you, because Emily was called into work. Understand that this is only a friendship, otherwise, we need to part ways now."

She saw the frantic look in his eyes, as well as the glaze. Oh goodie, he was high. Before she could say more, Lucky began to talk.

"No…it's…friends, yes, that is what we are. Sorry, I got a little overzealous."

'Wow, where the hell did he pull that word from. Lucky and brains…they don't really mesh and shock of all shocks, it was used correctly. I think I've died and gone to hell.' Elizabeth's inner monologues were getting longer; the longer she was in Lucky's presence.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, but you need to shut up, we have to go and if you keep up your inane blathering, we will be here forever." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"LIZ?!"

"Stop! For the love of all that is holy, shut up and lets go. You can't keep things in perspective but here is a little tidbit of information, we will NEVER be a couple again, we will NEVER bump uglies again, I will NEVER marry you again. Are you my friend or not?"

"We're friends." Lucky said in a petulant voice. "Let's go."

Wonderful, not only did she have to spend the day listening as everyone praised Carly for her great love, watch Jason as he was sucked further into the succubus's web of lies, but she was going to be forced to deal with a moronic Lucky Spencer, who was acting like a child. How did she get so fortunate?

"Indeed." Was all she said, otherwise, her inner bitch might just let go with a rant to end all rants, then she'd be sitting in a jail cell waiting for arraignment and wondering if hormones could be a viable excuse for killing her ex and maybe some of the more life-sucking wenches that PC had.

'How and the hell did you allow yourself to spend so much time with a waste of space like Lucky Spencer?' Not bothering to answer her own 'inner' question, figuring it was both redundant and rhetorical, since she already knew the answer. The answer was simple, she had spent too many years being subservient and forgetting that she mattered.

Elizabeth glided from the house and into the waiting limo. The extravagance of paying for all the guests to arrive by limo was just folly in her mind but when didn't Carly go to extremes to prove she wasn't the same trailer park trash that breezed into Port Charles to ruin her mother.

"Lucky, there is a bench seat right across from me sit there and be a good boy. You've practically humped my leg from the moment you arrived at my home and I have to say, I don't find it endearing, I find I want to call the SPCA just to have you put down and or neutered."

**XxXxX**

Not for the first time or the hundredth for that matter, Jason tugged at his tie.

He'd been kidnapped by his own people, so that he would show up beforehand. Whatever Carly had concocted, she'd managed to finagle Max into being her idiot wingman.

He had been planning on coming five maybe ten minutes early, say his hello's and then get in position so he could get the hell out of dodge as fast as possible, but no, that wasn't happening.

He still wasn't sure how he'd been foisted into 'maid of honor', he was a dude for…yeah not going there, his masculinity was called into question every time he thought of nine tenths of the women in his life. Someday he would learn how to say no to his viper of a best friend.

He wasn't an idiot, well most times he wasn't, he knew what Carly was like, but he'd been able to overlook so much with her and as of now, he wasn't sure why he overlooked any of it.

Fucking Max, he may think he is one of the top guards, but Jason had news for him after this stunt, he was on warehouse duty for the next year, maybe two.

"Jason, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm…oh yes, of course Carly." Jason said but thought, 'How I could not hear you, as you've been shrieking for hours now, wouldn't the appropriate question, be how do I have any hearing left?'

"What did I say then?"

Well, that was a good question…pulling the last thing he had actively listened to from his short-term memory, he said, "Carly, I am sure Jax will be here soon, besides, the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding right?"

"You…I mean, we decided to dispense with that old tradition. Can you go and see if he is here yet? This is going to be the wedding of the century; I will not allow any glitch to cause this wedding to not go off without a hitch." Carly said and then laughed at her own joke.

Jason took the offered escape, even if that wasn't how she meant it and ran from the room.

He cared for Carly, even considered her a good friend on occasion, but ever since she started planning this wedding, he was ready to eat one of his own bullets.

Every five minutes she had been calling on him or coming to see him, to ask his advice on one aspect or another, from the decorations or something else, down to where to honeymoon. When he didn't have an opinion, stating it was her and **Jax's** wedding, she'd burst into tears and claim he, Jason, didn't love her anymore.

When he made the suggestion that it was Jax she should be discussing these things with, she'd laughed and said that it was 'ladies work.' Which pissed him off, if it was 'ladies' work, then why the hell was she bothering him, to which she replied, 'Jase, your my best friend and you are going to be my maid of honor, it is your sacred duty to help me.'

Once he reached the fresh air and left the madness that swirled around Carly and his thoughts of the past few months, he felt he could finally draw a full breath. Not for the first time, Jason wished this day was over.

Three weeks of Carly free time was beginning to look better and better and he had plans for all that alone time, that is if he could get Sam to stay away and convince Sonny that things were calm and didn't need to be shook up again, just because he was craving more power.

His mind offered a snarky reply, 'You know, DeNile isn't only a river…' He was quite happy living in his denial, screw his mind and it's pertinent for being right more often than not.

**XxXxX**

Elizabeth and Lucky walked up the stairs of the church, every so often; she had to bat his hand away, because he kept trying to grab hers. It became even more obvious, once she saw Jason standing resplendent in his tux at the top of the stairs.

"Lucky, grow the hell up, I will say this one more time and you damn well better hear me. We are not together; we will not be getting back together. You trying to hold my damn hand is doing nothing but pissing me off. If you want to show ownership of something, then get a damn dog. Or you may just discover what it feels like to be shot with your own weapon!" With that, Elizabeth increased her pace and reached Jason before Lucky could.

"Jason…" It was barely breathed but she felt the shiver his name caused her, all the way to her soul. It was breathy and full of remembered pleasures. However unintentional, it came across as part moan and part orgasmic bliss.

"Elizabeth, my God, you are breathtaking. You are glowing; I have never seen a more exquisite sight in my life."

The awe in his voice and the look in his eyes…it made her both flattered and extremely hungry. The man had bedroom eyes and if his body was thinking the way his eyes spoke…mmm, he was, is a fine, 'FINE' man and her hunger hadn't been sated in eight long months.

Her blush rose quickly, but she had to admit, even if it was just to herself, it felt amazing to have him compliment her. Her black above the knee dress, clung to her curves and her riper breasts. If it wasn't for her baby bump, she wouldn't look pregnant at all.

Her jewelry was understated but beautiful, a crystal bracelet and a black gold and topaz ring and a corset choker to finish it off. Her shoes matched her dress, black with crystal bows. All in all, she thought she presented a put together woman, even though her life wasn't all that put together.

"Thank you. Jason, you look positively dashing. You should wear a tuxedo more often. You are like James Bond but a thousand times better." Elizabeth said, while her inner voice was telling her to shut the hell up, her tongue lollygagging from her mouth was going to attract more attention than either of them needed. 'Close your mouth before you really look a fool.' Her mind offered.

"You didn't have anything that nice to say about my tux." Lucky whined.

"That is because since you showed up, you've done nothing but piss me off and to be honest Lucky, your tux looks a hundred years old and that color of blue and being that tight…not flattering in the least, you should lay off the pills and look into a workout regimen, you could always ask Jason how he stays so…defined, virile, practically oozing with sex appeal, in short Lucky, he is sex on a stick and...Now run off and let the adults talk. Besides didn't you say you had to go visit with Carly or something?"

Thank God her inner self locked down tightly on what she was going to say, otherwise, she would have spilled the beans about who her baby daddy really was.

As Lucky stomped off, Elizabeth turned back to Jason. "Sorry about that, he is worse than a dog with a bone, he just doesn't know when to quit. Speaking of that, where's your boil, isn't she normally attached to your ass?"

"Thank you, but you know I would always prefer to go without this monkey suit if I could. What's with the attitude with Lucky, I thought, which I suppose most people do, that you two were working on getting back together? As for Sam, I've told her it just isn't going to work. Every time I look at her, I see her and Ric rutting on her mother's living room floor. I swear it does nothing for a man's libido. She hasn't taken the hint yet, but I am hopeful it will sink in sooner rather than later, but you aren't wrong in comparing her to a boil, every time I turn around, she is grasping and groping."

"I don't seem to recall you having a problem with your libido on our night together, hence our current…situation. Good luck with your boil, take it from someone who knows, it isn't easy getting rid of the 'lost little puppy', you feed them once and they continually haunt your doorstep, although, I suppose you already know that, what with Carly and Courtney."

Without giving him a chance to respond she said, "You know if you were a 'good' man, you'd be helping me with my overwhelming issues pertaining to my libido…" Elizabeth said but trailed off. Figuring she could have a little mystery if she wanted to.

The fact that she was seguing from one topic to another, she could lay at the feet of her hormones. At any given time she had a dozen thoughts and ideas whirling around in her head and as of late, they popped out whenever they wished.

His large gulp and quick intake of air, alerted her to the fact that she was still able to affect Jason and his baser needs. Their one night may have only been one night, but what an unbelievably fuck-tastic, orgasmic, titillating night it had been.

"Eliz..."

She watched as he tried clearing his throat and tried to be as discreet as possible, when he adjusted his rapidly growing erection. It brought a huge smile to her face and made her eyes sparkle with mischief. 'She shoots, she scores!' Her mind added.

"Damnit Elizabeth now is not the time to be talking about your…needs. I have to get through this entire day and for some reason, I think it is going to be more of a circus that even I can imagine."

"Don't go getting gruff with me Mr.; it is your baby that is causing my 'needs' to be so vocal, besides, you using that 'I'm in control voice'…oh how it does things to me and makes my needs greater. Jason one night may have been enough for you, but I've had a lot of lonely nights to think and baby…I need more, but if you are unable to offer more, then until the baby comes, my needs need to be met."

"You know, you can't blame everything on our…" Jason began, but as people began to arrive, he stopped the conversation.

The wrong ears hearing about their baby could and probably would spell trouble not only for her but for Jason too but didn't stop her from wishing he'd take the steps needed to end the lies and be what she truly needed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, now is not the time or the place." Elizabeth said as she began to move into the church, her sigh of resignation speaking volumes of her frustrations.

Just before she was completely out of sight, she looked to make sure no one was paying them any heed and said, "Tonight Jason, or else I take matters into my own hands or give praise to some…toys that will take the edge off my insatiable needs and..."

When she trailed off, she added a saucy little wink and disappeared from sight. 'Deal with that hard-on Mr. Morgan.' She thought to herself.

**XxXxX**

Jason stood open mouthed before quickly finding the darkest corner he could. What had started off as a slightly growing problem was now an actual raging hard-on.

Damn Elizabeth and her ability to affect him. Ever since that hot and sweaty night in August, all he had to do was start thinking of her and his dick was standing at attention, ready to salute its master and the one thing he was sure of, his dick didn't answer to him any longer, he was fully Elizabeth's bitch. That thought should have disturbed him but in actuality, it fired him and his libido up even more.

After a lengthy talk with his aroused member and convincing 'it' to retire for the time being, Jason made his way back to the vestibule and then further into the church.

If there was a God, he was sure he'd be smote for the thoughts he was having inside a 'house of worship'.

Although, dying with Elizabeth on the mind, he couldn't think of a sweeter way to go. His mind decided to offer up an even sweeter way but he quickly squashed those thoughts, now was not the time to be thinking like that, otherwise, he'd be right back where he was moments before and thoughts of being smote be damned.

As he stood and watched the people mingle, watched as friend and foe alike made small talk, whispering words of glad tidings and not so glad tidings, Jason realized time felt like it had slowed so much that a mere minute took hours. This he decided was thanks to his wonderful best friend and his not so intelligent guard.

His mind offered up a bright spot, if he hadn't been here so early and Carly hadn't sent him to find her wayward fiancé, then he would have missed the chance to speak with Elizabeth and for those rare moments that they could steal away, he'd always be grateful.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the priest directed him to his spot.

He was finally standing up front, but the groom was still…missing. Carly had assured him that she'd spoken to Jax and he was running a little behind but would be here shortly, of course, that was twenty minutes ago now and her phone call, while he watched the groups of people, had been odd but, he wasn't about to question why a groom would show up this late to his own wedding.

If he were marrying the woman of his dreams, he'd probably spend the night before at the church, just to make sure nothing came between him and his goal. It was that thought that made him wonder why Carly and Jax were getting married, they may love one another, but it wasn't an earth moving or heavens parting kind of love.

He may not be the brightest light bulb on the Christmas tree but things were not adding up with these soon to commence nuptials.

Jason was about to do or say something, when Carly came tearing down the aisle, tears staining her cheeks and looking decidedly mussed.

"Jase, Jase, you…I need…we've been friends for so long and…you, we love Michael and since…well, the fact of…Jason, Jax isn't coming, he…it doesn't matter. We can finally do what we've always dreamed of doing. There is no one standing between us and if you do, you can be Michael's father full time and…we can have more babies and we'd be so happy." Carly cried, her grip more like a crushing embrace, speaking more of possession than love.

'Say what the fuck?' His mind screamed in horror.

" . !" Jason shouted. He wasn't concerned with who heard. He was not going to stand there and listen to her madness.

Marry her, like they'd always wanted? Was she on the same drugs as Lucky? Once again his friend was using her son to further her agenda, and like he'd thought before, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but his math skills were just fine and he could add 1 + 1 and it didn't equal two like Carly hoped.

"I, I umm talked to Michael, he says he would understand and welcome you as his father. We can right all the wrongs that were made so many years ago, we can…Jason please, don't let me look the fool. Marry me, be what we always should have been. Don't let Jax destroy me."

"Carly, where is Jax?" Something smelled fishy and since Sam was on the other side of the church, he figured it wasn't her, or at least, not only her. Mean yes, but no less true.

"He said he couldn't marry me because we were both in love with other people and he's right. He is meant for Brenda, just like I am meant to be with you. You are my soul mate, you are the one my heart has always beat for. His confessions of love for Brenda have made me see the light and Jason, that's you, you have always been my light."

"Jason, please tell me you aren't buying this bullshit? You two are as close to being soul mates as I am with the priest and the sad fact is it is probably more likely than you two. Tell the…girl she doesn't have a hope in hell of bagging your rich britches!" Elizabeth said from the fifth row.

"Why don't you mind your own business, since we know you can't stay in your own bed, work on keeping your sour thoughts to yourself" Sam shouted.

"Sam, people who lives in glass houses shouldn't be casting stones. Was it not you…?" She began but was cut off by Lucky interrupting her.

"What is she talking about Elizabeth, who's bed have you been in?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you Lucky, if you would recall, you were sleeping in MY bed with the commissioner's barely legit daughter?"

The gasps from the crowd were becoming comical. Someone would say something 'note' worthy and suddenly a shocked group of gasps would be heard. All would calm until the next gasp worthy nugget of information was bestowed.

Jason found the whole thing ridiculous but oddly entertaining.

"It was the drugs; I didn't mean to do it. Why must you throw my affliction in my face? Those things are private and should not be displayed here, in a church." Lucky said, but he whispered the last.

"Private, do you even know the meaning of the word. Was it not you running around the hospital screaming 'affair, affair' to all who would listen, calling me a whore and every other derogatory word you could grasp from your small little mind? I am eight months pregnant and I work double shifts to pay for your stupidity."

"That's different, you were being unfaithful, and I only turned to another woman because…"

She loved how he glossed over everything else she had said. This was obviously the Lucky show again and only he mattered.

"Yeah? Don't stop now, you were just getting started. You were just what? Lonely, horny, or was it something else, were you and Maxie doing the nasty because not only was she or is it, is your drug supplier but because she didn't want you to tell Georgie that she and Lulu cooked up the idea to sleep with Georgie's husband?"

"You don't know what you are talking about, I would never work with Lulu, she has fewer brains than you do and that's saying something."

"Maxie, if you are going to lie, make sure you do it well and make sure your fuck buddy, isn't a drug addict, he talks in his sleep."

"LUCKY!" Maxie screeched while darting her eyes around the crowded church.

**XxXxX**

She felt the sting of Lucky's hand before she even saw it move, sadly, she saw Maxie's hand but wasn't able to block it thanks to Lucky's attack.

Being the focus of so much hostility really impaired one's ability to watch their back. Both of her cheeks stung but oddly, she'd never felt freer.

Lucky's attack was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm okay Jason."

"You are not okay; your abusive ex-husband just laid his hands on you, nothing about that is okay."

"You are right, and we will deal with that when this is over but right now, there is more to deal with than Lucky's girly slap."

All around her she watched as secrets were laid bare. Georgie ousted Sam's dalliances with her step-daddy and Sam ousted Carly's limo sex with Sonny the previous month. Lulu and Maxie were warring factions who looked intent on murder, who their intended victim was, was quite obvious, her.

"I only went along with Lulu's plan so I could get pregnant by Lucky and she could by Dillon and Lulu and I could have a baby or two, we love each other don't judge us." Maxie shouted.

Oh that sound of silence was sweet. The two blondes were being stared at as if they were a new zoo exhibit.

When Bobby stood up to defend Carly and Lulu, Monica stood up to defend Elizabeth, which, honestly, she hadn't been expecting, but was pleasantly surprised by.

She tried to keep a close eye on Jason, ready to jump in and defend his honor or offer him a verbal beat down, should she see him wavering towards that…floosy. Thankfully, it didn't look like she had much to worry about at the moment; he was busy fighting off Carly's overly frisky hands.

She almost choked on her own spit when she saw Carly fall to her knees and start jerking awkwardly at his pants zipper. Before she could say something or even move, Jason forcefully shoved Carly away. The bride ended up on her ass, but in the move, her dress flew up and was showing off a rather ugly set of grey granny panties.

"Carly, don't you know, giving a hummer in a church speaks volumes – I'm sorry Bobby – about your conception and the way you try to fix things. Sex isn't the answer, if it isn't there when the clothes are on, it won't be there when you bare that used up snatch."

Elizabeth watched as the priest quietly vacated the area.

Figuring she might need to repent for some of her words, she uttered a Hail Mary and then crossed herself, just to be on the safe side.

The gossipers were gaining speed and getting louder. This wedding was rife with everything but good thoughts by now.

**XxXxX**

"Elizabeth?"

He saw the moment she heard his voice over the din of all the others, when she simply lowered and then raised her head, he knew, the moment he had been waiting for, had finally arrived.

Clearing his throat, he was about to speak when Carly latched on even tighter to him.

"Jason please don't do this, everything we have ever wanted is right here, just reach out and take it, take me."

Her words were uttered sweetly and maybe even lovingly but they were in the wrong tone of voice and housed in the wrong body.

He was about to speak again when he heard Carly say something and then breakout in song.

"Oh baby love, my baby love, I need you, oh how I need you… 'Cause I am your lady, And you are my man…I love you always forever, Near and far, close and together, Everywhere I will be with you, Everything I will do for you, I love you always forever…"

Jason's eyes were practically the size of saucers as he listened to the screeching jumble of mishmash coming from his friend's mouth. Shaking his head at how only Carly could do so many ridiculous things and still think she had a shot.

"Elizabeth, the time has come. It was supposed to be just for the baby, but that doesn't work for me any longer. I need it all, I won't settle for anything less than it all. Do you understand me?" Jason shouted.

**XxXxX**

She did, but was this the time to be discussing this? She wondered.

"Jason?"

When he made a move, she countered and tried to move too.

"What is Jason talking about Liz?" Lulu whined.

It was in that moment, she understood the church had become so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Lucky asked petulantly.

"My God! You people are so needy. Lulu, Lucky, I don't owe you a single thing. You and your over inflated egos and self-entitled lease on life isn't my burden, it's yours. Back the hell up and get out of my personal space."

When she managed to make a few feet of progress, she was able to see Jason again and it looked like he wasn't fairing any better with the leech who was once again attached to him.

"No Jason listen, listen to my words, my love for you has never lessened, I have loved you forever and it is my right to have you love me. Just LOVE ME!"

Deciding shouting was the only way he would hear her over the cacophony of voices that had once again risen, she said, "Jason, when you say you want it all? Do you mean it? What does 'it all' entail?"

"You, me, Cam and OUR baby, nothing else matters but us." Jason shouted back.

The emphasis on OUR baby didn't fall on deaf ears.

The instant quiet was almost deafening.

"Jason, no! Me, it is me; you are supposed to marry me! I didn't go through all of this; I didn't drug and stash Jax's body just for you to impregnate that whore. MEEEEEEEEEE!" Carly exclaimed.

The sound of silence was even louder this time but when Carly jerked roughly away from Jason and ran towards her, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. There were half a dozen people between her and Carly; there was no chance of being clawed by the screeching banshee.

She saw Jason vault over chairs and people as he rushed to her side, this time not caring who was hurt or in his way, he had one goal, she thought with a smile.

His not so conspicuous punch that landed squarely in Lucky's face was not missed by her, or of the impressive hip check that sent Lulu to her ass. If asked, she would have given his technique an 8, his delivery a 9 and the overall dealings with Carly an 8.5, sadly, he was a man and didn't hit women.

When she felt his arms close around her, her entire world seemed to find its center.

Eight months, it had been eight long months since she last felt this safe, and dare she say, loved.

She could feel the difference in the way he held her, could feel the tenderness of his small caresses over her dress, except they felt like they were directly upon her skin, they felt like they touched the very depths of her soul.

"You keep doing that and this – what congregation? – is going to get a lot more than they bargained for and a lot more than their hearts could probably handle. I think we would be forever banned from every church in the city."

"That wouldn't work for me." Jason said as he picked her up and walked back to the front of the church, elbowing and shoving anyone aside who dared get in his way.

The world faded for them both, neither saw what went on around them, it seemed like they had been transported to their own little world, and that feeling only tripled when Elizabeth watched in stunned silence as Jason slipped down to bended knee.

'Holy Shit!' Her mind screamed in complete rapture.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, we have danced around one another for years, we have taken steps forward and more than a few back, but one thing remains the same and that is my deep and abiding love for you. That is my child growing safely within you, but I ask you to be my wife, not because of our children, but because with our love, their lives will be better, my life will be better. Your love is a beacon that calls to mine and I would consider myself the most fortunate, the most blessed man in the world, if you would become my wife!"

"Hells bells took you bloody long enough! Fuck, YES, a thousand and one yeses." No sooner had the words slipped from her lips than she saw the priest. "Oh, shoot, umm, fiddlesticks, I am…sorry your honor, your highness, father, the almighty…Crap…I'm…sorry but I have dreamed about this moment for as long as I can remember, excuse my language but you can't even begin to fathom the depth of my love for this man or the trials and tribulations we have faced."

At the priest's slight nod slash shrug, Elizabeth couldn't contain herself any longer; she launched herself into Jason's arms. She rained kisses all over his face and neck, losing herself to the moment and the epic-ness of her happiness.

"You said yes!"

"I did, I would be a fool to say no again. Three times, I guess it really is the charm."

"You, you are the charm. If I hadn't been such a fool, I would have made you mine years ago."

"Hush, I love you, you aren't allowed to speak ill of my fiancé. I know I haven't said it enough, but I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for trusting me and taking this big of a leap, I know it couldn't have been easy. So much has come to pass but one thing has never changed, even when I was a coward and too afraid to the say the words. I loved you then and I love you even more now, as I will for eternity, death will not diminish my love for you. I am and will forever remain, eternally yours."

"When did you get so good at…?" Elizabeth said but stopped, her tears, her emotions too much.

Unable to vocalize what was in her heart in that moment, she instead kissed him. With every moment that passed, she fueled her kiss to speak the words lodged in her throat.

It was a kiss of love and passion, of raging desires and coming home, of finally being with the one man her soul knew inside and out. It was the kiss of new beginnings and seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years to come, it was, the kiss of true love.

They spent untold minutes staring into one another's eyes, lost in the monumental moment and the love that had safely cocooned them.

When they both felt a hand land roughly on their shoulders, they were finally pulled from the spell they had woven around one another.

"Guess it couldn't last forever, not with this grouping at least. Can I get a rain check handsome?"

"I'll be expecting a really good payment for having to deal with them." Jason replied while he jerked his head behind him, indicating the mass of onlookers.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Would you two stop before I lose my lunch, this is supposed to be my wedding!" Carly shrieked as she tried to pull Jason and Elizabeth apart.

"Obviously you knew it wasn't going to happen, what with kidnapping and drugging your own groom. Carly, you've had your say, things didn't turn out like you hoped, those are your issues not ours. Now, if you will excuse us, there is much we need to discuss."

"As if a tramp like you has anything of worth to say, you just can't wait to get Jason somewhere alone so you can ply him with your girly wiles. You know if you weren't having sex and carrying his bastard, you'd never have that ring on your finger."

" .God! I didn't even, when did…Jason?" She tried to pull her eyes from the gorgeous band decorating her ring finger, but she was lost.

"Missed the ring did you?"

"I am…you are…" Crossing herself before continuing, she said, "fan-fucking-tabulous. You are beyond a shadow of a doubt, the best fiancé in the whole world!"

"You Miss Webber are full of wonderful surprises, where did this naughty language come from?"

"Repression and…" She said but bent closer to finish and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sexually frustrated, I've been forced to take matters into my own hands and it just doesn't compare. Obviously, once you go Jason, nothing else will do. I can see why your ex's are so…devoted."

His rich laughter touched her in all the right places, she couldn't remember when exactly that she'd straddled him but their bodies were perfectly aligned. If his pants and her panties were to suddenly disappear… 'Do you really think, that thinking about this now and here, is the right idea?' Her mind asked, although even her mind was a little breathless and lacked its normal snark.

"Are you insinuating that I got moves that bring all the girls to their knees?" He whispered back.

"God! You two are sickening. Jason, take your tramp and leave, I can't even look at you right now. When you are ready to apologize, then and only then, will I even think of speaking to you."

It was Elizabeth's turn to laugh. "Carly, this isn't sickening, it is uplifting. If you and your crazy ass weren't so…obsessed, and Jason's balls weren't in your purse, this, him and I, would have happened a long time ago."

"I must have got them back; otherwise our little bun wouldn't be baking in your oven." Jason said, but gave Elizabeth a look, speaking of both passion and payback.

"Touché my love and following our previous conversation, yes, I do think so, you got so many moves…my girly bits just…quiver with the possibilities."

The more heated look her fiancé bestowed on her caused a lovely feeling to well in the pit of her stomach.

"Uncle Jason, why are you doing this, you know, I know you do, that you want to be our family."

"Michael, you are my nephew, that means we are family. What we did…it wasn't right, A.J. had every right to get to know you, now…look at you. You think the world owes you something, you've been spoiled and now think the world owes you something for being a Corinthos, when that couldn't be farther from the truth."

She saw Michael move, but it wasn't until Jason's fist shot up and connected with the teenager that she realized, she was Michael's intended target.

"Don't you ever raise your hand to her, she isn't at fault in this, like Elizabeth said, your mother has taken a short trip off the pier and gone swimming in the crazy juice. I don't know in what world you thought it was alright to hurt a woman, but that is doubly wrong when you raise your hand to Elizabeth."

"I can't believe you hit our baby boy, look at what she has done to you. She's turned you into a monster."

"You can vilify me all you want; it won't change the fact that you raised your son to be this. You have held him over my head for years, browbeating me whenever the chance arose, to keep me in line and do your bidding. Things have changed Carly. I don't know how you thought trying to trap me into marriage with you was a good idea, but I am honestly grateful for what you did to Jax, no man should have to suffer your insanity."

**XxXxX**

"MAX!" Jason shouted.

"What?" Max replied huffily.

Not liking the tone of his voice, Jason stood and carefully set Elizabeth behind him, but not before bestowing a sweet kiss.

He delivered not one but two punches to Max's insolent face. "You knew what she was up to, you…I think you are the one who gave her the drugs to use on Jax. I thought to demote you, put you on warehouse duty, but I think the more fitting punishment will be an out and out firing. Perhaps Carly will give you a job, but I wouldn't hold your breath, after the stunt she pulled on Jax, I'd bet Carly ends up alone and broke. A fitting punishment for committing such a harebrained plan, you may want to start sweet talking your father, because I doubt he will want to hear how you've turned into a glorified house/errand boy."

Feeling her fingers, almost as if the touch burned through the material of his tux, Jason turned to her, questions in his eyes.

"The priest is here and ready to marry someone…what do you say?"

"You will never stop surprising me, will you? I have to call Diane, give me a moment?"

"Every moment until time ceases to exist."

"No need to call me, my fabulous self is here. A little birdy whispered in my ear and I just had to come and see what a circus this was turning out to be.

Of course, thanks to Carly hiring a TV station to 'supposedly' document her and Jax's great love; this has been all over the TV. Don't tell anyone but this has been better than those 'love in the afternoon' soap operas."

"Fabulous, another scheme that has blown up in Carly's face…"

"Fear not, I have exactly what you asked for. It wasn't easy, but money really does talk. In just over five hours, everything will be set for you to marry to woman of your dreams."

"Diane, are you expecting us to get married at midnight?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, if Jason said let's do it now, I would. You can't fight the power of love and really, have you seen the man, who wouldn't want to." Elizabeth replied.

"I have eyes, but that is neither here nor there. The cake, the flowers, the…well, let's just say, Jason outdid himself. If you will come with me, while Jason calls in some…backup to get rid of the naysayers, then you and I can get on finding the perfect dress."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Have faith my little hummingbird. Like I said, Jason has outdone himself. Come with me."

Jason smiled as his arms filled once again with the woman of his dreams. "Go, trust me. Come midnight, you and I will be man and wife and we can get started on our honeymoon."

"Don't overdo it Mr. Morgan, your soon to be wife is eight months pregnant. Gentle loving only for the rest of her pregnancy or you will be meeting your chi…" Kelly said but was cut-off.

"Kelly, I think we got it. We will be fine; we've got our loving down to an art form now."

"You slept with him once you…tramp…hussy…boyfriend stealer. How could your loving be labeled as an art form."

"Oh for the love of…Sam, Jason and I may have only had one night together…is everyone listening, hanging on my every word, good, listen up, it was one night but there was no one time about it. He had me every which way he could, his pool table will forever be burned into my mind as one of the most erotic, sinfully delicious moments…mmgmmffmg."

Jason loved hearing her praise, but covered her mouth, hoping to silence her and her moment of over sharing.

"Elizabeth, does our sex life need to be documented on live TV?"

"It just shows you how classless she really is Jase." Carly and Sam said together.

"She's…" Jason bent at the waist, his hands on his knees and his guffaws grew in power. "Sam you walk around like you are a walking ad for Hookers-are-us, the barely there clothes and the way you can't keep your hands off things you classify as your property, it is like soft-core porn day in and day out, except, it rarely does anything to get a man's…juices running, you were grinding your boney ass for your stepfather while your mother was trying to survive cancer. As for you Carly, you are getting old, the twins need support, your fuck me face, looks more like a kid gearing up for a tantrum and doesn't inspire what you think it does. You, Carly, dropped to your knees in a church, ready to suck my dick! Those things are classless, Elizabeth, well she is the epitome of class and beauty."

"You are a charmer Jason, just wait till tonight."

"I don't know about that, but I know I am looking forward to the moment I can call you my wife. It has been too long; remind me in ten years what a fool I was to wait."

"You got it, now it looks like I need to get going, Diane, where are we going?"

"All will be revealed soon, Jason, make the call, get your men in place. As soon as the church is full of the right people, we will be able to get this show on the road. I'll return your fiancé after a dress has been found."

"I will see you soon. Thanks for making all my dreams come true."

"No Elizabeth, you never have to thank me, thank you for excusing my idiocy and still loving me anyway."

"Loving you is as simple as breathing and just as necessary as the beating of my heart."

**XxXxX**

**The End?!**


End file.
